


EPISODE NINE: "He Needs Someone To Take Care Of Him"

by gaypetersimmonds



Series: Skam Brighton: Season Three [10]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: AND FOR DESCRIPTIONS OF MELTDOWNS/PANIC ATTACKS, AND MISGENDERING/TRANSPHOBIA/HOMOPHOBIA FROM ELLIE, BIG TW FOR ABLEISM IN CLIP FIVE, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Trans Character, Episode 9, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Content, M/M, SKAM Season 3, discussion of abuse/violence, like honestly aren't they all just living, oh when you're girls, some internalised biphobia from james at the very end of clip 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds
Summary: Jake Love is tired. Tired of pretending that he likes his friends, that he doesn’t like his ex-friends. Tired of pretending that he likes girls. But he's happy enough to sleep through life.That is, until he gets a wake up call from the new guy at school.As they become closer friends, Jake’s worries get higher and higher, and he’s going to do whatever he can not to fall.FIRST CLIP: "I Lied"
Relationships: Jake Love/Alistair Fletcher, James Cohen/Elizabeth "Liz" Tudor
Series: Skam Brighton: Season Three [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498070
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. CLIP ONE: "I Lied"

**SATURDAY, 30TH NOVEMBER, 11:11**

INT. JAKE’S ROOM, JAMES’S APARTMENT

_“Love Shack” by The B-52s_ plays faintly as JAKE blinks awake, shirtless, but still covered by his blanket. There’s no one next to him, just the shirt ALISTAIR was wearing last night. JAKE smiles and puts it on, leaving it unbuttoned as he gets up, walking out of the door.

INT. LIVING AREA

The song gets louder as JAKE walks through the living area, smoothing down the collar of the shirt. He opens the door to the kitchen and leans on the door frame, his mouth open in disbelief.

INT. KITCHEN

JAMES and ALISTAIR - in the My Chemical Romance shirt - are singing and dancing along to “Love Shack”, JAMES making some crepes in a pan, using his spatula as a microphone as ALISTAIR gets some water from the tap.

JAMES  
_ Hop in my chrysler, it's as big as a whale  
_ _ And it's about to set sail _

JAMES holds the spatula to ALISTAIR’s face, as he laughs.

ALISTAIR  
_ I got me a car, it seats about twenty, so come on  
_ _ And bring your jukebox money _

JAKE applauds, laughing, as JAMES flips a crepe, smiling, ALISTAIR also laughing as he takes a drink, turning the song off.

JAMES  
Morning, Jacob. Sleep well?

He winks at ALISTAIR, who turns away, hiding his face, JAKE also looking embarrassed.

JAKE  
Yeah. I-- I slept really well.

JAMES  
Great!

He looks between the two of them, and plates the crepe, putting some sugar on it as JAKE watches ALISTAIR sit up onto the counter.

JAMES  
Well. I’ll leave you two alone, then.

ALISTAIR  
Thanks, Dad.

JAMES laughs and walks out, eating his crepe, as JAKE walks in, getting some cereal out from a cupboard.

JAKE

Sleep well?

ALISTAIR

Yeah.

There’s a short pause, ALISTAIR's legs bouncing, JAKE smiling.

ALISTAIR  
Actually, no. I lied. I-- I don’t know why I said that. I couldn’t sleep, so I went for a walk. It didn't really help, I stayed awake for another two hours and rented that new Starkid musical 'Black Friday'. It's really good, it's like horror and shit. But then I heard the birds chirping and slept for a bit on the sofa. I-- I don’t like sleeping in the same room as other people. Makes me nervous.

JAKE  
You? Nervous?

ALISTAIR  
Is that so surprising?

JAKE  
You didn’t seem that nervous last night.

ALISTAIR gasps and covers his face with his hands, making JAKE laugh as he takes a bowl out of the cupboard.

JAKE  
You’re seriously embarrassed?

ALISTAIR  
Yes! 

JAKE  
Why?

ALISTAIR  
Because! Come on, you were raised Catholic, you know what I’m talking about.

JAKE  
My mum was Catholic. My dad wasn’t, so… I was raised pretty atheist.

ALISTAIR nods, taking another drink. 

ALISTAIR  
Lucky you.

JAKE watches him as he pours the milk.

JAKE  
Are you feeling okay?

ALISTAIR  
Yeah! Genuinely, I feel great! Just didn't get that much sleep, but that's nothing the sun won't fix!

JAKE  
Do you… not sleep often?

ALISTAIR  
Don’t worry, Jake, it’s no big deal.

JAKE  
Okay. I just want to make sure my boyfriend’s okay.

ALISTAIR looks at him, raising an eyebrow, smiling.

JAKE  
What?

ALISTAIR  
“Boyfriend”?

JAKE looks panicked, his mouth falling open.

JAKE  
I-- I thought we were back together, you know, 'cause of the whole-- 

ALISTAIR  
Yeah! Yeah, totally, I-- I just wasn’t that sure.

JAKE  
You can just ask.

ALISTAIR shrugs, taking his phone off of the counter and scrolling through it.

JAKE  
Hey, can I get you something to eat?

ALISTAIR  
Nope!

JAKE laughs a little.

JAKE  
No?

ALISTAIR  
Not hungry! Besides, I don't eat with other people.

JAKE  
Is there anything you  _ can  _ do in front of other people? [pause] And I sound like an asshole, I'm sorry.

ALISTAIR  
It's fine.

ALISTAIR smiles, a bit relieved, as he starts to play “Those Magic Changes” by Jordan Fisher and Aaron Tveit on his phone. JAKE throws his head back, laughing as ALISTAIR laughs too. JAKE leaves his cereal on the counter and goes over to ALISTAIR, beginning to play air guitar.

JAKE  
_What's that playing on the radio?_  
_Why do I start swaying to and fro?_  
_I have never heard that song before_  
_But if I don't hear it anymore_

He does a little spin, making ALISTAIR laugh.

JAKE  
_It's still familiar to me_  
_Sends a thrill right through me_  
_'Cause those chords remind me of the night that I first fell in love to_

ALISTAIR turns away, laughing, as the song keep playing.

JAKE  
What?

ALISTAIR  
I-- I can't believe it's like, "oh, you found the man of your dreams, he's cute, he's nice _and_ he sings, but he plays shitty air guitar'.

JAKE  
My air guitar is not shit... Wait, did you just call me the man of your dreams?

ALISTAIR's eyes go wide for a moment.

ALISTAIR  
I... You have no proof.

JAKE  
No, I do!

ALISTAIR  
No video evidence!

JAKE

You called me the man of your dreams!

ALISTAIR

Actually, this is cruel. This is mean and child torture and--

JAKE  
[laughing, sing-song] You have a crush on me!

ALISTAIR looks at him for a moment, dumbfounded.

ALISTAIR  
Jake, I have some amazing news for you.

JAKE  
What?

ALISTAIR

[stage-whispers] I'm your boyfriend.

JAKE laughs, cringing at himself as ALISTAIR laughs too, the smile seeming to never leave his face.

JAKE

I'm a fucking idiot.

ALISTAIR

And that's what makes you so much fun.

JAKE kisses him, and ALISTAIR pushes him away, screwing his face up.

ALISTAIR

You need to brush your teeth.

JAKE

Gotta eat first.

He walks away, back to his cereal.

ALISTAIR

Loser.

JAKE shrugs, taking a massive bite, as ALISTAIR sways to the song, perfectly content in his own little world, JAKE watching with a fond smile.


	2. CLIP TWO: "Wishes/Prayers"

**SUNDAY, 1ST DECEMBER, 11:56**

INT. CHURCH

ALISTAIR and JAKE walk in - ALISTAIR in the same clothes as Friday - and sit down in a far back pew, genuflecting before they sit. CHRISTINE sits in the front row of the church, alone. JAKE watches her for a moment, unsure of what he should feel towards her, but doesn’t go towards her. He looks back at ALISTAIR, who’s watching him.

JAKE  
Are your family here?

ALISTAIR  
No. My dad go to a different church with the rest of them. My mum lives in London.

JAKE  
Okay. I know.

There’s an awkward pause, JAKE looking back at CHRISTINE for a moment, and then back at ALISTAIR.

JAKE  
I just thought they’d want to see you. You haven’t been home all weekend.

ALISTAIR  
Yeah. And I don’t plan to. If that’s cool with you.

JAKE  
Yeah. So cool.

ALISTAIR nods and kneels down, his hands clasped in front of him. JAKE furrows his brow, confused, and kneels beside him.

JAKE  
[whispers] What are you doing?

ALISTAIR  
Gardening, what do you think?

There’s a pause. His tone was a lot harsher than he meant.

ALISTAIR  
It-- It was a joke.

JAKE  
Oh.

JAKE laughs a little, trying to relieve the tension, but it’s awkward.

JAKE  
What are you praying for?

ALISTAIR  
If I say it, it won’t come true.

JAKE  
That’s for wishes, not prayers.

ALISTAIR  
Aren’t they kind of the same thing?

JAKE shrugs, not agreeing, and ALISTAIR goes back to praying, whispering into his hands. JAKE leans forward, and tries to listen over the hubbub in the background.

ALISTAIR  
[barely audible] Please, please, please make it okay. Make it all okay. Not for me, for them. They need me and-- Please don’t make it happen again, I can’t do it again, I’m not strong, I’m-- I’m just me. You made me, so you know me, so please let it be okay for now. Just-- Not even okay, just not bad. Please, please, please, please.

ALISTAIR starts to rock back and forth a bit, repeating the word “please” as he does, JAKE watching, worried, no idea what he should do. He  hesitantly puts his hand on ALISTAIR’s hands, and ALISTAIR jumps away from him, scared, defensive.

JAKE  
Are… Are you okay?

ALISTAIR  
Yeah, yeah. Just tired, you know.

JAKE  
Still not sleeping?

ALISTAIR  
I’m fine, just, um… My-- My dad and step-mother, they’re having some problems, so… I don’t want to go through another divorce. I’m just… Yeah.

He’s obviously lying. JAKE takes a moment, trying to look ALISTAIR in the eyes, but ALISTAIR keeps looking away, at the altar.

JAKE  
Do… Do you wanna talk?

ALISTAIR  
No. It’s just boring stuff.

JAKE  
We can talk about other stuff? Go back home?

ALISTAIR  
I’m fine.

JAKE  
Al, I... If you’re feeling bad, we can talk. I’ve been having a hard time lately, and it helps. It does. It makes you feel like shit, but--

ALISTAIR  
Jake, I said I’m  _ fine ! _

JAKE sits back up, keeping his hands to himself. ALISTAIR sits up too, tapping his fingers together.

ALISTAIR  
I’m sorry. I just… I’m nervous. About, um, us. I’ve never done this before.

JAKE  
It’s okay. Me neither.

JAKE offers out his hand, and ALISTAIR takes it, holding it tightly.

ALISTAIR  
I just… I’m having a day where everything feels so big and I feel so big and I just want it all to feel small again.

JAKE  
It’s okay.

JAKE looks to the altar and sees the wreath with the five candles in it - three purple, one pink and one white.

JAKE  
It’s the first day of advent. See, the wreath. It’s small, but the candles mean stuff like joy and peace. I know you don’t believe, and I don’t, but you could feel better from it.

ALISTAIR  
I do believe. I just don’t like what I believe in.

An organ begins to play an old, slow song, and everyone stands up as FATHER RAINES walks in. JAKE doesn’t let go of ALISTAIR’s hand. They watch as FATHER RAINES lights one of the purple candles, and then stands at the front of the altar. JAKE and ALISTAIR stop holding hands to bless themselves. 

FATHER RAINES  
In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit… 

ALL  
Amen.

FATHER RAINES  
Please be seated.

They both sit down, ALISTAIR taking a Bible from the shelf in front of them and begins to read. JAKE doesn’t read or listen to FATHER RAINES - he just watches ALISTAIR, who doesn’t smile or frown or move. He’s just there. JAKE bites his lip, worried, no idea what the right thing for him to do is. He stares at the lit purple candle which has a word written on the side of it: "HOPE". He keeps his hands pressed together and hopes for everything to be alright.


	3. CLIP THREE: "She Hurt Me"

**TUESDAY, 3RD DECEMBER, 15:52**

INT. STAGE, SALLIS BENNEY THEATRE

JAKE walks in - by the look on his face, he doesn’t want to be there at all - to see the GIRL SQUAD standing on the stage, opening several boxes of streamers and programmes.

RORI  
I think we may have gotten a few too many.

BRIANNA  
Just a few?

ESTHER  
Once they're all up, they'll look enough.

SANDY  
And the programmes?

LIZ  
We'll sell 'em for a pound each, everyone will get one. Probably.

ESTHER  
Yeah, people love to buy things that they don’t need.

RORI  
They literally do. Like-- Like we all buy so many pens. We only need one pen, and then if it breaks, we get another.

SANDY  
But have you considered this: pens are pretty and I like them?

LIZ  
I have this one, it has like a swirly blue and green pattern, it’s so nice. It’s one of those click ones--

RORI  
Objectively the best type of pen.

ESTHER  
But the cap is so much easier.

RORI  
It makes a little noise!

LIZ  
And you get to click!

LIZ and RORI nod at each other, proud to be right.

BRIANNA  
Well, I think… 

JAKE comes into their view, making them all go very awkwardly quiet as he gets onto the stage. After a moment, ESTHER coughs nervously.

ESTHER  
Um, okay, streamers up on the wall, all gold, Jake, Liz, take the right; Bree, Sandy, keeping painting the background; Rori, you’re with me on the left.

RORI and ESTHER go to stage left as SANDY, BRIANNA, LIZ and JAKE go to stage right.

LIZ  
No offence, Jake, but why are you here?

JAKE looks at BRIANNA, who smiles faux-sweetly.

JAKE  
I’m being blackmailed.

LIZ  
Oh. Fun!

BRIANNA  
It is! Hey, Sandra Dee, where’s the paint?

SANDY  
Should be just backstage.

BRIANNA takes a bucket of paint and a few paintbrushes out from backstage. She begins to pretend to brush her hair with one of the brushes, and LIZ takes one from her, brushing it up and down her face.

BRIANNA  
What you doing, Liz?

LIZ  
It feels nice.

BRIANNA copies her and nods, fake-moaning loudly in pleasure, JAKE looking uncomfortable at the noise.

LIZ  
[laughing] You’re disgusting!

BRIANNA just does it louder as SANDY looks JAKE up and down, clocking his slightly too small uniform. BRIANNA and LIZ keep talking in the background. 

SANDY  
Is that James’s--

JAKE  
Yeah.

SANDY  
Why don’t you just go back home and get another uniform?

JAKE's heard this enough times - he snaps.

JAKE  
Just-- I can’t go back home. My mum tried to kill me.

SANDY  
Jesus.

BRIANNA and LIZ go quiet, now watching them.

SANDY  
How?

JAKE  
What? That doesn’t matter, Sandy, I can’t go back there. I have nowhere to go.

SANDY  
Aren’t you living with James?

JAKE rolls his eyes like “technically yes, but not my point”.

JAKE  
Why are you acting like you don’t believe me?

SANDY nods, very sarcastic.

SANDY

You’re right, I’m sorry, you’ve never lied to me ever before in my life.

JAKE groans, rolling his eyes.

JAKE  
She threw a vase at my head!

BRIANNA and LIZ exchange a look in the background of “oh shit”, SANDY's mouth falling slightly open. She doesn't know the right thing to say to this, and JAKE doesn't know the right thing to do after this.

SANDY  
Why?

JAKE  
Because… Because I yelled at her about Dad. And-- And she smashed the photo above me.

SANDY  
So she wasn’t aiming for you.

JAKE  
I-- I don't know.

SANDY  
Maybe you should talk to her about it.

JAKE  
No! I don’t owe her anything.

SANDY sighs.

JAKE  
She hurt me, Sandy. 

SANDY  
I know, it's-- It's terrible, really, but... Jake, I know your mum. I know she has problems. That doesn't excuse it, but... It might be a misunderstanding. 

JAKE

I don't know. I-- I just...

He looks at her for a moment.

JAKE  
You don't have to be on her side. This is just like you and Bryan.

SANDY  
In no way is it like that.

JAKE  
Come on, Sandy.

SANDY  
No, because I was abused over many months. This is an isolated incident, as far as I know, so... I don't know. I just think you should hear her out.

JAKE  
I thought you were my friend.

SANDY  
I am. Which is why I'm trying to help you, in whatever way I can. It's just... We look at things in different ways, Jake, that’s just how it is. I'm just telling you how I see it.

SANDY shrugs, picking up the can of paint and going over to the background. LIZ awkwardly hands BRIANNA her paintbrush as JAKE turns to BRIANNA.

JAKE  
Brianna, am I--

BRIANNA  
Yes.

She walks in the same direction as SANDY, leaving JAKE and LIZ alone, in awkward silence as JAKE taps on the ladder, LIZ going onto her tiptoes to put the streamers up. She sticks them up and climbs down, staring at JAKE as he stares back.

LIZ  
Are you still living with James?

JAKE  
Yeah?

LIZ  
How long are you gonna be there?

JAKE sighs quietly.

JAKE  
Why?

LIZ  
Because it’s not your house? You’re not paying for it, and literally no one knows you that well. It’s kind of creepy how you’re just… there.

JAKE looks her in the eye.

JAKE  
I'm his _friend_.

LIZ shrugs.

LIZ  
I’m sorry, but someone had to say it.

JAKE  
What?

LIZ  
Well, we’ve all been thinking it. You can just go home, nothing’s stopping you.

LIZ starts to walk away.

JAKE  
You heard what I said. My dad’s _literally_ dead and my mum’s _literally_ crazy.

LIZ  
Have you talked to her about it? About therapy or medication or doctors? About there being a word for the “crazy”?

JAKE  
I don’t owe her help.

LIZ  
No, you don’t. But it would be the human thing to do. She’s your family and it sounds like she's struggling. 

LIZ looks him up and down, a hand on her hip.

LIZ  
Don’t be such a dick.

She walks over to ESTHER and RORI as JAKE sits down on the ladder, taking his phone out. He goes into his messages with CHRISTINE - only consistent Bible verses on her end. He Googles “mental illness to do with being catholic”. One of the first results says “Mental Health And Sinfulness”. 

ESTHER [O.S.]  
Jake! Come lift drums!

JAKE turns off his phone and gets up, walking over to the GIRL SQUAD as we stay focused on the stairs going up.


	4. CLIP FOUR: "Out Of His League"

**THURSDAY, 5TH DECEMBER, 12:50**

EXT. COURTYARD, BACA

JAKE walks across the courtyard, towards where THEO, NICK and JAMES are sitting, ALISTAIR standing in front of them. As he gets closer, he begins to hear the conversation.

JAMES  
Sara Bareilles didn't have to go so hard--

ALISTAIR  
But she did! For us! When a woman's cast as the doctor, you all will see.

NICK   
Didn't that already happen?

ALISTAIR  
What?

NICK  
In that Doctor Who show.

JAKE reaches them, putting an arm around ALISTAIR as he arrives.

ALISTAIR  
We're talking about Waitress, Nick.

JAMES  
Best musical of the decade, why the fuck is it closing?

ALISTAIR  
Transphobia, I reckon. [to JAKE] Hi Jake.

JAKE  
Hey guys.

The BOY SQUAD all make some noise of greeting, looking at them together. NICK wiggles his eyebrows at JAKE, who looks away, smiling, embarrassed.

JAKE  
Guys, this is Al.

There’s a very awkward pause, ALISTAIR looking at JAKE confused.

THEO  
We know. We’re literally friends with him.

JAKE  
Yeah, but… I’m introducing my  _ boyfriend _ .

JAMES  
Oh! Right! It’s nice to meet you, young man.

He shakes ALISTAIR’s hand, as ALISTAIR laughs.

JAMES  
[stage whispers to ALISTAIR] You’re way out of his league.

ALISTAIR shakes his head.

ALISTAIR  
He’s out of mine.

JAMES turns to NICK and THEO, as JAKE looks at ALISTAIR, who smiles, still a bit nervous. JAKE takes his hand as a group of people walk past them.

JAKE  
Are you okay?

ALISTAIR  
What?

JAKE  
With us? Being like this?

ALISTAIR  
Oh, yeah, totally! Why-- Why wouldn’t I be?

JAKE  
You just looked a little… far away.

ALISTAIR  
No, no, I'm here! Just thinking.

JAKE  
What about?

ALISTAIR  
The talent show. Ellie basically kicked me out of her group permanently after Friday, but I talked to Esther and she said she could probably squeeze me in at the end.

JAKE  
On your own?

ALISTAIR nods.

JAKE  
That’s great! I’d love to hear you sing properly.

ALISTAIR  
I sing properly all the time.

JAKE  
Yeah, but like _properly_ properly, like proper performing, with proper singing things, like... microphones.

ALISTAIR nods again, laughing a little.

ALISTAIR  
Hey… Are you free tomorrow evening?

JAKE  
Yeah?

ALISTAIR  
And Saturday?

JAKE smiles wider.

JAKE  
What are you planning, Fletcher?

ALISTAIR  
It’s a surprise.

ALISTAIR kisses him quickly.

ALISTAIR  
Just like that was! Surprise! I’m full of ‘em!

JAKE laughs, pulling him closer.

JAKE  
If every surprise is like that… 

ALISTAIR  
You’ll be happy?

JAKE  
I’m always happy when I’m with you.

ALISTAIR  
And when you’re not?

JAKE’s smile flickers, and he covers it up by kissing ALISTAIR again, long enough for JAMES, NICK and THEO to notice them.

JAMES  
You’re scaring the children!

NICK  
Shush, let the boys get it!

THEO  
Get what? It’s 1 PM and a Thursday.

NICK  
There’s supply cupboards.

THEO  
Who fucks in a supply--

JAMES and NICK both raise their hands.

JAMES  
Me and Sophie Kennedy had a fun time.

NICK  
So did I and Greg Kennedy.

JAMES and NICK fist bump as ALISTAIR breaks away from JAKE, turning to them.

ALISTAIR  
This has been fun, but I have to go. I’ve got rehearsals for the show and I’m talking with the girls about this year’s musical.

NICK  
Put in a good word for me with Rori?

ALISTAIR  
You bet.

NICK hugs him with one arm as JAMES grabs ALISTAIR by the other side.

JAMES  
Tell Liz I love her.

ALISTAIR  
You have a phone, Jimmy.

JAMES  
I know, I’ve already texted her. 

ALISTAIR rolls his eyes, smiling, and salutes, turning to THEO, JAKE watching all of this happen, fondly a part of it.

ALISTAIR  
What’s your request, sir?

THEO  
I don’t know. Don’t do what those idiots said?

JAMES laughs a bit as NICK looks mock-offended.

ALISTAIR  
I’ll see where the wind takes me on this.

ALISTAIR starts to walk away.

JAMES  
You’re tearing my relationship apart!

NICK  
And mine! My future one!

THEO  
You’re both obsessed with girls, it’s ridiculous. Like, I get it, but damn.

JAMES  
What else are we meant to be obsessed with? Men? Ew.

THEO  
Literally, you’re a bisexual.

JAMES  
Only technically.

JAKE  
Only technically?

JAMES nods, looking more awkward than he ever has before. JAKE instantly regrets saying what he said.

JAMES  
I’ve never dated a guy, and I only really identify as bi ‘cause me and Nick made out a few times.

NICK  
And it was amazing.

JAMES  
In your dreams.

NICK  
Oh, I often dream about it.

They laugh, as JAKE stares after ALISTAIR, a smile on his face, not focusing on the people in front of him. His phone buzzes in his pocket, and he takes it out to read a text from CHRISTINE that just says: "I love you". He swallows and puts his phone back in his pocket, not sure what he should do with it.


	5. CLIP FIVE: "Delusional"

**FRIDAY, 6TH DECEMBER, 22:16**

EXT. STREET, BRIGHTON

_“Why Didn’t You Stop Me?” by Mitski_ plays as ALISTAIR leads JAKE down the street, JAKE covering his eyes with his hands. They reach the train station, JAKE looking up at it, surprised, as ALISTAIR pulls him in.

INT. TRAIN

ALISTAIR and JAKE sit on the train together, in one of those seats with a table, talking silently, ALISTAIR tapping the table in front of him. JAKE holds his hand to stop him.

INT. VICTORIA STATION, LONDON

ALISTAIR and JAKE walk out into the station, hand in hand, and take it all in - the crowd, the shops, the life of it all. JAKE looks a bit scared, but ALISTAIR can’t stop smiling at everyone and everything around him.

ALISTAIR pulls JAKE off in one direction, JAKE looking confused as ALISTAIR effortlessly navigates the crowd.

INT. KFC, VICTORIA STATION

They sit across from each other, JAKE talking while eating as ALISTAIR sorts his chicken onto an equal level on his paper plate. When he’s done, he wipes his hands, JAKE not really paying attention.

EXT. STREET

ALISTAIR leads JAKE down the street, and when they turn the corner, they see the Adelphi Theatre - with a huge poster of “Waitress”. JAKE looks at ALISTAIR, shaking his head fondly, as ALISTAIR beams.

INT. LOBBY, ADELPHI THEATRE

The room is crowded, mostly families, and ALISTAIR and JAKE are standing at the front of the queue for the merch stand - ALISTAIR bouncing on the balls of his feet as he hands over a credit card and accepts a pin of a pie, pinning it onto his shirt as JAKE watches him, smiling, taking a picture and positing it on Instagram.

INT. LOBBY, HOTEL

JAKE and ALISTAIR walk in, arms around each other, laughing, the song stopping as they approach the desk, where a tired looking WOMAN sits.

WOMAN  
Good evening, what can I do for you?

ALISTAIR  
We have a reservation, under Fletcher.

The WOMAN nods and begins to type.

WOMAN  
Of course, Miss.

ALISTAIR  
Mister.

WOMAN  
Oh, sorry.

ALISTAIR  
It’s fine. You have a really nice accent, where are you from?

JAKE looks at ALISTAIR like “shut up”.

WOMAN  
Oslo. Norway.

ALISTAIR  
Cool!

ALISTAIR puts an arm around JAKE’s waist and smiles.

ALISTAIR  
This is my boyfriend. Isn’t he handsome?

The WOMAN looks tired of conversation, but she still nods, smiling tightly as JAKE smiles widely, laughing a little as he puts an arm around ALISTAIR.

WOMAN  
You’re in room 206.

She hands them a card-key, which JAKE takes.

ALISTAIR  
Thank you, have a nice night!

ALISTAIR and JAKE walk off, talking quietly and laughing together as the WOMAN watches with a wistful smile, _“Oops!... I Did It Again” by Lea Michele_ beginning to play. 

INT. LIFT

JAKE and ALISTAIR stare straight ahead as they go up, holding hands. JAKE turns and looks at ALISTAIR, who's still grinning widely. JAKE squeezes his hand as ALISTAIR looks at him. JAKE smiles, a bit shakey, a bite tired, and ALISTAIR kisses him, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

INT. HALLWAY

ALISTAIR leads JAKE down the hallway, talking inaudibly, as ALISTAIR looks all around, trying to memorise everything.

INT. ROOM 206

As the song reaches the second verse, we see JAKE fall onto the bed, ALISTAIR above him, kissing passionately, JAKE’s eyes closed as ALISTAIR keeps his open. JAKE reaches around to grab ALISTAIR’s back, and ALISTAIR flips them around, so he’s on the bottom, pulling JAKE into a deeper kiss, JAKE’s hands moving to other places.

ALISTAIR begins to kiss down JAKE’s neck, JAKE looks up at the ceiling. He's clearly exhausted, and he looks down at ALISTAIR, the song fading away, the only noise being the kissing and their heavy breathing.

JAKE  
Wait, wait...

ALISTAIR

What?

JAKE  
Can-- Can we stop? 

ALISTAIR pulls away completely and sits next to him.

ALISTAIR  
Is something wrong?

JAKE  
No, no, I'm just... It's been a long day, right?

ALISTAIR  
Not really. I'm not tired at all.

JAKE

Oh.

JAKE watches ALISTAIR, clearly concerned, but he has no idea how to say it. ALISTAIR's legs keep bouncing.

ALISTAIR  
Oh?

JAKE  
I'm just tired, Al. 

ALISTAIR nods, all smiles gone.

ALISTAIR  
Okay. I get it.

JAKE  
It’s not personal--

ALISTAIR  
Yeah. I said I get it. You can shut up now.

ALISTAIR looks away, strangely hostile all of a sudden. JAKE laughs awkwardly, sitting up as they descend into an awkward silence.

JAKE  
Al?

ALISTAIR  
Yeah?

JAKE  
You okay?

ALISTAIR smiles at him, tight, clearly not happy at all.

ALISTAIR  
Couldn’t be happier.

There’s a heavy pause, JAKE trying to find the right words.

JAKE  
You've just... You've been acting a bit weird.

ALISTAIR laughs a little, nervous.

ALISTAIR  
I… 

ALISTAIR keeps laughing.

ALISTAIR  
Hey, I saw they do room service, we could get--

JAKE  
Al.

JAKE's not taking him on this time, and ALISTAIR doesn't know what to do about it. They sit for a moment, staring at each other.

JAKE  
If there's something going on--

ALISTAIR  
Hungry! I'm hungry, that's just it, you know, people act weird when they're hungry, so can-- Can we get food?

JAKE sighs quietly, giving in.

JAKE  
Sure. What do you want?

ALISTAIR  
What do they have?

JAKE picks a little menu off of the bedside table and hands it to ALISTAIR.

ALISTAIR  
I can’t eat any of this.

JAKE  
Why not?

ALISTAIR  
I-- I physically can, but there’s too many options of things I could, and I-- I just can’t-- They're not-- It's fucking ridiculous, I hate this.

JAKE takes the menu from him.

JAKE  
Okay, how about you let me choose?

ALISTAIR snatches it back, holding it to his chest.

ALISTAIR  
No! This isn't how it's supposed to go!

JAKE holds his hands up in surrender, a little scared.

JAKE  
Okay, okay, you keep it… 

ALISTAIR  
I-- I think I might go to that shop we saw. In the station. They did fresh fruit, I can eat that. Well, as long as it wasn’t in the fridge.

JAKE nods, slowly.

JAKE  
Al, talk to me.

ALISTAIR  
I am.

JAKE  
I meant... 

ALISTAIR sits up suddenly, and grabs his shoes, putting them back on.

JAKE  
Al, don't go.

ALISTAIR  
I'll just be a minute, honest.

JAKE opens his mouth, but ALISTAIR looks back at him. His eyes are begging him to let him go, so JAKE sighs, sitting back.

JAKE  
Um, could you get me a banana?

ALISTAIR  
Yeah. Of course.

ALISTAIR grabs his bag and walks out, closing the door tightly behind him. JAKE lies down properly, a piano version of _“Last Night On Earth” by Green Day_ starting to play softly in the background, JAKE staring up at the ceiling, clenching his jaw and closing his eyes, mad at himself.

Static. The song breaks up. The screen goes black.

_“True Trans Soul Rebel” by Against Me!_ begins to play, over staticed back shots of ALISTAIR walking down the hallway.

Static. The song breaks up. The screen goes black.

JAKE in the hotel room. _“Last Night On Earth”._ He’s on his phone, scrolling through his Facebook feed, bored as he could be. He's just waiting, he knows it'll be okay.

Static. The song break up. The screen goes white.

EXT. STREET

_“True Trans Soul Rebel”_ plays as ALISTAIR walks down the street, pulling his jacket tighter over himself as he walks past a shop selling fresh fruit. He tightens his bag straps as he walks into Victoria Station.

INT. VICTORIA STATION

ALISTAIR walks in, and it’s so different from before. Too bright. Too crowded. People keep bumping into him, making him jump away, his hands folded in front of himself, his fingers wiggling together. He keeps walking, breathing heavily, his eyes on his feet.

He looks up at the signs for the train times. The one for Brighton is just coming in, many people coming out. ALISTAIR quickly walks away, towards a bench. There’s a space beside a person, but that’s too much for him right now. The noise of the train. The bright lights. The people.

The song stops.

He collapses to the ground, on his left side.

He starts rocking back and forth, crying as he groans loudly, a long, persistent sound, his hands fidgeting quick and hard in front of him, scratching at the skin on the backs of his hands.

He looks like a child throwing a tantrum, and the people around him treat him as such, looking away, walking past, trying to ignore it. Some younger looking people laugh as they walk past. None of them try to help him.

PERSON [O.S.]  
Stop doing that!

ALISTAIR obviously can’t. Someone runs over, their footsteps loud, and they put their hand on ALISTAIR’s shoulder. He screams and hits it away, but the hand goes right back. He keeps groaning, but it’s scared, almost whimpering.

INT. HOTEL ROOM

JAKE’s still on the bed, sitting up now. He's looking at his messages with ALISTAIR, always refreshing, clearly nervous. He suddenly gets a text from ELEANOR: “Victoria Station. Outside Wicked. Now.”

JAKE  
[quietly] What the fuck?

He scrunches his nose, confused, but quickly puts his shoes on and walks out anyway.

EXT. STREET

JAKE walks down the street, trying to stay calm, but he's clearly worried. It’s as crowded as you expect a Friday night in London to be, but it doesn’t seem as crowded as ALISTAIR made it out to be. It seems fine, normal even. The same way JAKE’s face looks, until he sees ALISTAIR sobbing and biting his hand, to stop groaning, a MAN in a security uniform talking to him as ELEANOR turns around as sees JAKE, marching over to him.

ELEANOR  
What the _fuck_ have you done?

JAKE  
What?

ELEANOR  
Don’t you see what you’ve done to her?

She points at ALISTAIR, as ALISTAIR shakes his head, his hair going everywhere. JAKE is speechless. 

JAKE  
What are you--

ELEANOR  
Apparently, according to her, she’s been having an episode ever since she started school and she only just realised when she had a fucking breakdown in the middle of Victoria fucking station! Why the fuck didn’t you do anything?! 

JAKE  
What-- What the fuck do you mean, “episode”?

ELEANOR  
She’s been manic, Jake!

The world stops. JAKE’s face breaks, his voice quiet.

JAKE  
What?

ELEANOR  
She’s bipolar, and apparently didn’t think to tell anyone she was coming here! I found out from _your_ Instagram, and her parents were calling me, asking where she was, because someone apparently stole their credit card! Seriously, do-- Do you not _think?_ You have to take care of her, okay? Especially in crowds, it really makes her autism act up, _and_ her anxiety.

JAKE  
She’s-- He’s what?

ELEANOR laughs, furious.

ELEANOR  
You’re only making it worse, you know? Enabling all of her bullshit stories and fantasies, because she’s literally fucking delusional! She once painted her entire body green because of that fucking show!

She points at the Wicked sign.

ELEANOR  
With real paint. Went into hospital for _ages_. That’s what she does, she’s impulsive, she does crazy things because in her head, it’s a good idea. That’s all you are, Jake. Green paint. Only you can be get rid of more easily. God-- Fuck! You can’t just let her do things, you have to take control!

JAKE  
He’s not a child!

ELEANOR  
He is! He’s sixteen! He needs someone to take care of him!

She takes a deep breath. 

ELEANOR  
She. She needs… Look, you can’t even take care of your-fucking-self. So do us all a favour, Jake, and fuck off. Somewhere where no one will ever find you. Some bullshit town where you do nothing but nothing all day. Just-- Just stay away from her, okay? She doesn’t need you.

_“Last Night On Earth” by Green Day_ starts to play ELEANOR turns around and walks off, standing next to ALISTAIR as the MAN turns to her and starts to ask some questions.

ALISTAIR turns and looks at JAKE, seeing the tears come down his face, and stops biting his hand, the blood visible on it. JAKE doesn't know the right thing to do, and he's so frustrated that he doesn't know. He just swallows the lump in his throat and walks away, back the way he came. 

He wipes his tears away, cursing himself silently. He bumps into some people walking past, who make some noises that could be words, but JAKE can't hear them. He doesn't care what they think anymore, he starts to run down the street, as fast as he can, the lights flashing past him as he disappears into the crowd.

_CUT TO END CREDITS AS THE SONG CONTINUES_

_CUT TO BLACK_


End file.
